Kira's Trials
by Jeneral2885
Summary: Kira Marlowe joins Team One as a new SRU Officer. Set after "Keep the Peace II".
1. Chapter 1

_I always liked Kira, the first main SRU dispatcher. I mean, no offence to Winnie but Kira, portrayed by Pascale Hutton, is the sexiest SRU dispatcher. Of course, characters disappear and not mentioned later because actors and actresses wish to pursue other projects. But the Flashpoint writers opened the story by saying Kira moved to attend the "Basic Tactical Operations Course) (Episode: Planets Aligned). So I added Kira to Team One in my first Flashpoint story "Babycakes Breaksdown." Now, I present to you, "Kira's Trials."_

 _This all take place sometime after "Keep the Peace II"._

 _Author's note: Story updated._

 **SRU Headquarters**

 **0800 local**

The blonde hair was the first to enter through door. "Excuse me," Constable Winne Camden called, "please sign…Kira?!"

"Morning Winnie, nice to see you again," Kira Marlowe replied. She was dressed in a sweater, blue jeans and boots. "It looks al the same as before, maybe a bit more tidy."

"What bring you back here? I thought you were at the Basic Tactical Operations…"

"Course. Yes I was, then I attended the Advanced Course then I stopped to look at my career options. I wasn't interested in many departments so I applied for the SRU and here I am."

"Applied for SRU?!" Winnie's eyes widened in surprise. "Wow…that's great. Which Team are you posted to?"

"That's why I'm here. The SRU Sergeants are going to send me through…."

"The SRU course," Sergeant Ed Lane completed the sentence. Both females spun around and snapped to attention. "Relax," he said shaking Kira's hand. "Nice to see you again Kira."

"You too Sergeant and congratulations on the promotion."

"Well, why don't you suit up? Roland and Troy are waiting."

"Right now?"

"This is the SRU, Constable Marlowe. We don't laze around."

Minutes later, Kira was suited up in a SRU utility uniform and just outside the range. "Ten rounds, ten targets," Team Leader Julianna Callaghan said passing her a loaded Glock 17. "Some will be in darkness as well. We're timing." She also handed her a pair of night vision googles.

"Right," was Kira's only answer. Immediately a target board swung around and she got off a shot. Target boards swung open but the newbie managed to quickly react. "Time to go to night mode," Sergeant Roland Cray ordered and the room plunged into darkness. No worries, Kira thought, with her googles on. A target board swung around but she quickly noticed it was painted with a civilian face. Three more targets, she thought and she shot here three last targets. "Congratulations," Jules called. "3 minutes 2 seconds. But you just killed a hostage and his hostage taker." Kira spun around and noticed the bullet hole through the board with the image of a masked man and a civilian.

"Shit," she called out loud.

The next station was a normal weapons firing range. "I don't want to see just bullet holes, I was to see targets meeting their mark," Troy, the Team Leader of Team 4 told her before she inserted her ear plugs. "The targets will be moving out to distances of 400 metres, so you have three weapons: the Glock 17, the MP5A3 and the C8A2."

The C8? Kira thought. I'm still not so friendly with that carbine, she thought. Taking a deep breath, she hit the first few targets with the Glock, then as the machine moved them, she fired rounds using the MP5. Suddenly the next target jerked back. Ok, too far for the sub-machine gun. Hoisting up the C8, she squinted and...

"Damnit, fire!" But the carbine was jammed. "Dammnit," she pulled again but beforeshe knew it, the lights snapped back on. "Don't know how to unjamm a C8, Constable?"

"Uh..." she hesitated.

"It could cost you your life." Troy showed her how to but before she wanted to practice, Kira was ushered outside where Team 3' Team Leader Samuel Braddock was waiting. "The situation is critical. It's ten minutes before the bandit inside blows himself up with the hostages and negotiations have broken down. Where should the tactical team enter?"

"The book would say through the skylight but that is also covered by one of the bandits. I say the ventilation shaft. It's a tight squeeze but that can help us jump on them behind," Kira pointed at the blueprints.

"Right, let's test it out." Eight minutes and fourteen seconds later, both of them carried the dummy hostages out. "Pretty good, let's do that again," Sam announced.

"Again?"

"You got an appointment?"

Kira shook her head and once more entered the building via her plan. As both of them took down the dummy hostage takers, Sam calmly pressed a button on his belt. "Hey!" Kira cried as jet of ink squirted on her mask.

"Situation: You've been blinded by shrapnel but the bomb is ticking away. EOD can't diffuse it in time and there's one more hostage to rescue. The other team members are occupied."

"But I can't see," Kira complained.

"2 minutes till explosion." Groping around, Kira managed to feel the dummy hostage and hosted it on her back. With her sight curtailed, she felt around and finally managed to find the main exit."Ah," she cried, yanking off the mask.

"One minute five nine seconds," Sam announced. "And you threw down the civilian, meaning she's injured."

"Sorry..." Kira stammered.

"Ed, Jules and Leah are waiting for you," was his only reply. Kira soon found them with Ed pointing a plastic gun at Leah who was kneeling on the ground. "He wants to negotiate," was Jules only sentence and then stepped back.

"Hello," Kira started but Ed only pushed he gun against Leah's face.

"I want my drugs! Where are my drugs!" Ed screamed.

"Listen, we can all work this out if you put the gun down," Kira began thne turned to look at Jules.

"Hey lady! You listening to me! I want my drugs! You've you two minutes left!"

"Listen, if you just the gun down," Kira continued, and then saw Ed place it down. "That's good..." but before she could say any more, Ed pressed something against Leah's back and she dropped down. "She's dead," he announced.

"But..."

"You just broke two parts of the SRU motto," Jules began. "Connect and Protect."

"But...how..."

"There's Spike waiting for you," Jules failed to answer her query. Over at the table was Spike with a large parcel in front of him. "Tell me what's wrong with this box, Kira."

"Uh, there's no... there's no return address?"

"Besides that, you can see the sides aren't bound naturally but glued in. Now, if you carefully remove it," Spike did so with a sharp knife, "you'll find one of the most standard IEDs ever. Clock as a timer and wires—red-red, red-blue, red-red and red-green. Now, not every SRU officer is an EOD expert or you'll be putting me out of a job." Kira didn't laugh. "But imagine you find one of these. Which wire would you cut?"

"Red-green?" Spike did so and the timer stopped. "Congratulations, you diffused a bomb. Now, not everything is so simple so," Spike lifted up another box, "Here, you check it out and diffuse it."

"Me?"

"It's ticking," was all he said. Ok, box no return address. Kira gingerly cut it open to find the same layout before. Ok, the pattern is different but it should be the same... she cut the odd wire out and BOOM! Black dust splattered all over her face. "Haha, you're dead,"Spike called.

"What..."

"If you checked closely, this box didn't have glued side linings and the real wire pattern is underneath."

"But..."

"Take five Kira," Ed Lane appeared. "We'll be making our decision shortly."

"Kira? Kira?" Winnie called entering the ladies changing room. She found the former SRU dispatcher just in her jeans and sports bra, her hands covering her face. "You alright?"

"I…guess, thanks," Kira drained the cup of water Winnie passed over and accepted the towel. "That was the worst test I've ever been through."

"SRU selection is tough..."

"I 'killed' a hostage while in the practice round. I couldn't un-jam a rifle in the range. In the CQB area, I was blinded and 'dropped' a hostage. Then, as I thought I managed to negotiate Leah to safety, Ed killed her. On top of all this, I had dust all of my face or would been killed trying to diffuse a bomb."

"I better tell Spike never to try that again," Winnie commented.

"I'm this close Winnie, I really want this post. Not Guns N' Gangs, not Sex Crimes, Not Anti-Violence, I want the SRU..."

"I know, I know..."she patted Kira.

"Kira? Decision's out," They both heard Jules call.

"Good luck sweetie; I'm sure you'll make it."

Moments later, Kira Marlowe stood before Sergeants Roland Cray, Troy and Ed Lane. "Troy? You want to announce the results?"

"First range. 9.0, Gun range, 8.0, CQB..."

"Let's skip formalities," Roland interjected.

"Right, Constable Kira Marlowe, you made it through into the elite team, the Strategic Response Unit," Ed announced and had to lean forwards to as she dropped to her knees in shock.

"I...can't believe it," she cried. Then stand up straight, she shook hands with all three senior officers. "Thank you, thank you thank you!"

"Now comes the hard part," Roland continued and her excited look disappeared to that of a query.

"There are as you know, several SRU Teams. Each of us—Team One, Team Four and Team Five—each have an opening. So we now open it to you Constable to choose which SRU Team you wish to join."

Kira looked at all three of them for a few seconds before announcing, "I know it may sound like favouritism, but may I join you, Sergeant Lane?"

"Well, I graciously accept. Welcome, Kira."

"We better find our own team member soon. Good luck," Roland and Troy shook her hand.

"Welcome aboard," Jules greeted her.

"Welcome to Team One Kira, with you there's another gal," Leah greeted.

"Don't worry, Ed and I together will form three guys," Spike greeted her.

Team One, Hot Call, gear up," Winnie's voice broken the greetings and the siren blared. "Hostage taking, Woodbine Heights."

To Be Continued.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the reviews._

 _I had to steal parts from actual Flashpoint episodes. All credit goes to the writers of course._

 _I have never been toToronto or Woodbine Heights so please excuse any inaccurate depiction of the area._

 **Enroute to Woodbine Heights**

 **1145 local**

"Scopes?" Jules called.

" Check," came Leah's reply. 

"Shields?"

"Check." This came from Spike. 

"Rangefinders?"

"Check..."

.  
"Rams?"

" Check."

"Baton rounds, pepper spray, CS gas?"

" Check, check, check..."

" Remmy?"

"Check."

"Lip balm?" Leah asked looking at Spike.

"Check..."

"Rookie?"

" Check!" Leah gave Kira a playful shove, and the taller blonde shook her head as they all piled into the vehicles. Ed was with Leah, while Jules, Spike and Kira piled into the second vehicle. "Winnie, update," Ed called as their sired blared.

"Report says it's a family member or members taking a young girl and mother hostage, first responders tried to approach but shots were fired. No injuries."

"Tell them to double the perimeter. Keep onlookers away. Jules?"

"Well, negotiations won't be easy. Winnie, get someone with the blueprints of the house so that we can make an IA if need be."

Minutes later, Team One arrived at the Edwardian house. "Ok, Spike, reconnaissance; see how we might get entry into the house. Jules, you take primary negotiations. Leah, you are my secondary but stay in the truck and coordinate. Kira, you stay with Leah." Upon Ed's orders, everyone moved to their assigned jobs except Kira, who muttered, "I go through so many training courses, and on my first SRU mission, I get to sit in the truck."

"Hey, When you're the democratically elected team leader, you get to make autocratic decisions," Leah told her, muttering the same words that Sam Braddock told her a couple of years ago. "Everyone's part is important. Winnie..."

"Already ahead of you. House is own my a Ms, that's Mike Sierra, Sonya Sanders and she lives with her twelve year daughter, Sierra. Husband Jonathan died about five years ago in a fishing accident in the Mediterranean. The phone number's on your screen."

"Ok, that doesn't tell us much. I'll search and keep digging at your end."

"Trying the number now," Jules said and Leah raised her eyebrows twice at Kira beyond the blonde rookie spoke into the auto-transcriber. "1106, Woodbine Heights. Team Leader Callaghan initiating neogtiat..." Kira's last word was cut off by a sharp gun shot.

"Shot fired! Shot fired!"

"Status!" Ed yelled.

"I'm ok guys," Spiked radioed. "Shot came from the left front room from the house. Keep the perimeter wide!" Spike ordered the other uniformed officers. "No one except SRU will approach!"

"Ok, let's try that again." The phone rang for several minutes before a gruffy accented voice answered. "Stay Away! Stay Away! This personal!"

"Hello, this is Constable Jules Callaghan with the Police Strategic Response Unit. May I know whom I'm speaking with?"

"Get lost! I solve it myself. Gónato!" The phoned slammed shut.

"That was pleasant," Jules muttered sarcastically. "That accent, definitely not local, well definitely not Canadian."

"This is Old East York, lots of migrants here," Ed added. "What was that last word? Kira, play it back?" They all gathered to listen but none of them could comprehend it. " ..to?" Leah tried to spell it out. "Spanish? German? Doesn't sound French..."

"Guesses don't help. What do we know about this Ms Sanders?"

"32 years old. Senior Manager at Broadcourt MNC. Travels a lot to Europe on Business trips and helped set up a company branch in Austria there," Leah read out from her screen.

"Rated highly by her employer. Speaks English, French, Dutch, German," Winnie radioed in.

"Ok start with those languages. Let's see what that last word means," Ed ordered. "And keep finding out more about Sanders." Simultaneously, Jules tried the phone number again but the sharp beep indicated that the house phone was cut off. "Well, that definitely changed things. Spike, we need eyes and ears in."

"Working on it boss but not easy with a gun facing us and this sort of...really old house."

"Work on it. Ladies, we need facts," Ed nodded towards Leah and Kira an he and Jules exited the van. "Business woman, travels..." Leah repeated.

"Would have a professional account," Kira immediately brought up the company's website on her screen. "Says the same info we know. Wait," Kira typed and clicked. "She's young enough to have social media...Facebook, oh wait, that's like fifty plus Sonya Sanders..."

"LinkedIn," Leah interjected.

"That's right, thanks!" Kira found the lady's business account. "Hmm. MBA Harvard, same info about work..."

"She travels alot, what about the daughter? Probably rich enough to hire a maid or a babysitter," Leah mused then typed furiously on her keyboard. "Yes! Hello, is that Melissa Haynes? Yes Constable Kerns, Police SRU. Yes you baby-sit a Sierra Sanders? Yes, any problems lately? Has the girl been acting peculiar? What about the mother, how about payment? Have you seen her..can you repeated that? Bald, tattoo with a cross...ok thank you very much." Leah ended her call then radioed, "Sarge, everyone, the babysitter for the girl mentioned she saw the mother video Skyping with someone. She couldn't remember the conversation but saw a man's face on the screen momentarily. Bald man, with a tattoo of cross on his right arm."

"Got it!" Kira exclaimed. "Sorry, uh Team, Ms Sanders also speaks Greek, well basic Greek. She was in Greece a couple of times, but not for business. I think found the man, Ioannis

Christopoulos. There are several pictures of her and this guy on their individual Facebooks. Could be and ex-lover or something."

"Gret work Leah, Kira," Ed radioed. "Spike? Visual and Audio? And Entry?"

"Definite not easy, CCTV all over. I've the house blueprints boss, and the best way in is via the roof. The tricky part is getting up the roof, there's not many blindspots with the CCTVs, assuming he's watching. There's only a narrow climb but after that entry is easy."

"Acknowledge. Jules?"

"I want one more try at negotiations, Leah, Kira, she's got to have a phone or phones." Soon enough Jules tried that number but it was engaged. "Ok, Alpha team is me and Spike. Bravo team, Sarge and Leah."

"How about me?" Kira asked.

"You back us up in the truck. You'll join Bravo team if need be." Kira wanted to protest, then remembered the earlier incident. Great, she thought as Leah geared up. "I get to watch just like a footballer sitting the game out.

Fifteen minutes later, the team had a parabolic microphone and a snake camera in and saw the man Ioannis holding the mother and child at gunpoint, the mother on her knees. "Bravo team, go round and try entry through that side door. Just as that order was given, Spike noticed the argument was getting even more heated. "He's escalating! Escalating!"

"Ok, no choice. IA...now!" Upon Jules command, both teams entered the study room, throwing several smoke grenades and flash bangs and shouting "SRU! Get down! Get down!" As soon as the smoke dissipated, Team One found only the lady Sony one the ground.

"EMT! We need an EMT here now!" Spike radioed.

"Subject is gone! Daughter is gone!" Jules cried. "Where can they be?" It was quite clear that there weren't any other exits in the room.

"Boo..k..case," the woman gasped and pointed. Leah touched it and immediately it sprang open, revealing a narrow staircase. "Let's go people!" Ed yelled and they clicked on their flashlights attached to their MP5s. "Kira, Winnie, what the hell is this?"

"Hold on...this house has a staircase, it should bring you to the basement of the building. There's also a ladder than emerges..to the side street."

"Copy. Kira? Kira?"

"No on in the basement boss," Leah radioed.

"Kira? Constable Marlowe, check in."

Kira had in fact exited the van much earlier, with full gear plus and a MP5. She had listen in to all the conversations and heard Winnie's comment about the ladder. They couldn't have gone far, she thought as she slowly approached the side alley. Suddenly, tin can clattered and Kira called out with her loudest voice, "SRU! Stop and drop your weapon!" The man immediately emerged, a Sig-Sauger P239 pressed against the pre-teen girl's head.

"You drop yours and or this girl is gone," he retorted in his heavy Greek accent.

"Look, you risk life in prison. She's just a child and..."

"She's mine!" He yelled, pressing the gun harder against the girl who was crying now. Suddenly he added, "Shoot me!"

"Hi..." Kira was caught off guard by that comment and did so, but only heard a 'click'. "Now you lose," he said before three burst of blood exploded from his chest.

"Subject is down, hostage safe!" Jules called, kicking away the pistol and checking the man.

"Basic rule Kira: You forgot to release your safety."

To Be Continued.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for the reviews._

 _I'm using the radio codes found here (join the web link). If any one knows a better and more accurate site for Ontario police codes, do inform me._

 **SRU Headquarters**

 **Sometime later**

"That wasn't particularly the most viable action to take Constable Callaghan," the SIU official noted. "Shooting a subject in the chest could have triggered a muscle spasm and the hostage could have been injured the hostage."

"Well, as you clearly see, the hostage is safe," countered Jules though the accusation lingered in her mind for a few seconds. Okay, that's true muscle spasm could have actually happened and that's what you learnt during in your rookie days. Great move as Team Leader Callaghan.

Ed didn't have an easier time as another SIU officer challenged him over the lack of negotiations. "You didn't even try one bit of negotiation Sergeant."

Ed stared back with a slight disbelief. "You have the transcripts and recordings. We were taking fire, we had only a slight viable route of entry, the subject was escalating and there was practically no way of ending the situation peacefully." The official countered several times but Ed stood his ground.

Kira exited yet another side room and made a dash to the shower. With the water flowing down her body, she tried to clear her mind of the recent action but just could not. The image of the hostage taker goading her and she herself unable to even fire her MP5 due to the safety. You silly little girl, a voice told her over and over again. How on earth can you be a SRU officer, let alone a police officer! How can you make a such a simple, no silly mistake!

"Kira? Kira? The Team's assembling," Leah's voice broken the accusing thoughts inside the rookie's head. Giving a grunt in reply, Kira dried off and walked to the changing room, the negative thoughts still circling her mind. She started at her SRU uniform. Why bother to put it on Marlowe? Why don't you just go back to your dispatcher role? That's what you're good at, just relaying information, not acting like some gung-ho superhero who can't even put on her mask properly. That's all you're good for….

"Kira?" This was Jules calling. "You still there?"

"Y…Yes, ma'am," she finally blurted out.

"Not need that salutation; were all still in the same team. Come on, the meeting's on." Slowly, Kira dropped her towel and pulled on her sports bra. Minutes later, she was still in a daze as she sat through Ed's briefing. "Kira…" Suddenly, her head snapped and she blink her eyes. "Uh, yes sarge?"

"You're with me for this patrol."

"Oh…yes Sergeant," she responded weakly. Shit, he's going to chew me me out for that mistake earlier, she thought. Now I really had it.

"Ed, why don't you let me take Kira," Jules quickly said. "you can take Leah."

Kira turned as the two senior Team One members debated oh who should be paired with who. "Alright, I'll take Leah and Spike, Jules you and Kira ride together. Remember, it's a patrol, not a joy ride. Keep in radio contact. Let's keep the peace!" Team One fanned out and Kira found herself open the driver's door. "I'll take the wheel Kira," Jules remarked gently and they were off. She had barely crossed the firs traffic light before she turned to the rookie and informed her to turn their radio off.

"Jules, I'm so sorry for earlier. I should have stayed in the truck but I went against orders. Then I was so silly not to turn the safety off from my assault rifle. I'm so sorry…" Kira literal burst out and cupped her hands to her face.

"Kira, Kira!" Jules responded. "Look at me!" The blonde-haired girl turned to the Team Leader. "No one is blame you at all. We all made mistakes earlier—I shot the hostage take directly in the chest which goes against the book. We could have addressed it is a more tactful manner. I say again Kira, no one is blaming you. We've all made our mistakes."

"But it was such a simple mistake…"

"Kira, we all make mistakes. I made heck of a lot of mistakes in the RCMP and in the SRU as at the start. Just because we're SRU, just because we are Team One doesn't make us Gods. We're not superheroes Kira, we're just normal humans trying to make the city a better place. Take a sip," Jules pointed to a bottle between them and Kira did so. "Better?"

"Yeah, thanks," Kira replied, definitely feeling better after the advice and the small drink of water. "I really feel much….Jules, look car with smoke ahead!" Jules screeched the car to a halt and they approached the abandoned vehicle carefully. "Ed, we've got a 10-40 at the corner of Brown's Line Road and Lake Shore Boulevard," radioed Jules.

"Roger, heading in your direction."

"Jules, looks like there's a woman trapped inside," Kira pointed. "Oh my, I think she's injured."

"Winnie, EMS immediately to our location," Jules voice tensed. Both SRU officers slowly approached the vehicle and Jules called out. "Hello? Hello? Don't worry ma'am, we're the police. Well get you out." There was no reply.

"She looks asleep," Kira commented.

"Or unconscious," Jules remarked. Soon enough, they were at side door and the woman looked like she was in a deep slumber. "Ok, mybe she is sleeping," Jules said and tried the door but it was tightly locked.

"Should we break the glass?" Kira had already removed her Glock from her holster.

"No, that may cause injury," Jules had instead removed the small baton from her utility pouched and both used it as a lever. With both girls pulling, the door finally burst open as Kira landed flat on the ground.

"You ok? Help me with the lady," Jules ordered. "Kira? Kira?"

"Jules, there's...there's a bomb attached under the car!"

"Oh my gosh, Comen on!" Jules quickly unbuckled the lady and with Kira finally up, they both carried her as fast as they could away but the car exploded, the force throwing all three women on the ground.

"Jules, Kira, come in," Ed radioed. "Status? Are you there?"

"Yea..h," Jules coughed and turned around. "We're ok, subject is ok, Kira's alright. But this is an enormous mess Ed."

To Be Continued.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks for all the reviews._

 _Note: I've never been to Toronto so what I use here is what I can find online about its streets and neighbourhoods. All mistakes are mine._

 _The surname Thornberry is just randomly chosen. I mean no offence to anyone, especially real life politicians, with that surname._

 **The corner of Brown's Line Road and Lake Shore Boulevard**

Ed screeched the van to a halt and they rest of Team One hoped out. "You two alright?" he asked.

"Yeah," Jules replied, continuing to flick dust from the exploded vehicle off her uniform.

"Just a scratch," Kira added, though there was more than one abrasion on her cheek.

"Thank goodness. Break, Winnie, status?" he radioed.

"No terror chatter or raised threat level Sarge," Winnie replied. "No other similar incidents reported so far."

"Thanks Winnie. Ok team, this could highly likely an assault or even an attempted murder on this lady...Actually what is her name?"

"Kathryn Thornberry," Kira read off her driver's license which she extracted before the EMS personnel had attended to her. "She has a residence in Rosedale."

"Oooh wow, wealthy," Leah commented.

"Well, we'll find out if that's a reason behind this explosion," Ed gave her a serious look. "How's the lady?" He asked the EMS personnel.

"She's out, possibly much more than just from bruising to her neck. We have to take her to A&E to examine."

"Oh right. Spike, look's like it's your ground over here. Jules, head over to Ms Thornberry's home to find out more about here. Leah, both of us will do our own research into the subject's history and monitor her condition. Kira..."

"Kira can join me at that house," Jules completed Ed's orders.

"Alright people, let's roll."

"And I'm all alone," Spike muttered as the team split up. Oh actually not, he glanced at the van. Babycakes, I've got good ol' Babycakes with me. After quickly suiting in his anti-IED suit, Spike conducted a fast survey of the exploded car and slowly examined the debris. "Babycakes," he guided his pet robot forward through the debris, "what's that over there?" Enhancing the picture quality, he spied an object amidst the wreckage that did not look like it was part of the car. Suddenly, a danger signal appeared on the screen. "An active timmer eh? Well, you're no match for good o1' Spike and Babycakes..."

 **On the way to the Thornberry Residence**

 **Rosedale, Toronto**

"...and there's lots of other fragments that we picked up Boss," Spiked radioed Ed and Jules. "It'll take time to go into fine detail about its manufacturer but you know me..."

"Good work Spike," Jules congratulated him and turned into the small lane.

"Uh, Jules, thanks for choosing me," Kira blurted.

"Choosing?"

"Choosing me for this investigation. If not I'll be Spike going through the remains of the car or sitting in a hospital."

"Kira, I thought I could use your help. But Team One isn't about hiding away from tasks you dislike. One moment you could be also working on EOD issues, the next moment you could be watch over suspects for hours. I didn't immediately jump into sniper and profiling one when I joined the SRU. Understand your own strengths, but also get to know the duties of others."

Kira absorbed this advice for a few seconds then asked, "So what do you expect of me at this interview?"

"I'll lead the questioning and you can mentally take note. You can join in but don't interrupt or change the line of though. Most of all, remember the SRU motto..."

"Connect, Respect Protect." Minutes later, the two female SRU officers found themselves in a house filled with boxes and a man with his tie undone supervising the packing. "No, I don't really know who would do that to Kathy," George Thornberry told them. "But she herself worked for a defence company, so she probably built stuff like that bomb."

"Any recent problems lately? Like changes to her behaviour any sudden calls?"

"You see all this?" He waved he hands across the room. "We've just divorced. I have to move out of this great place I called home for many years. Don't even know where I'll be next. Anything else?"

"Was...was her work a factor for your...split?" Kira asked.

"Look officer, it's all personal. Now, if you excuse, there's more to be done here."

"Sorry for that last question," Kira apologised as they walked back to their car.

"No apologies needed. So what do you gather?"

"Well, yes divorce is a messy topic and we know she's in the defence field. But while he didn't express any sorrow of that news, he was well, shifting his feet a bit. That's the odd part I could gather."

"Me too," Jules concluded and radioed ahead to Winnie and the team about their progress. It's affirmative, Kathryn Thornberry is a senior manager in TechSpecs," Winnie confirmed. "It's a leading firm specialising in counter-IED technology to the Canadian Armed Forces and NATO member states."

"Well, this looks like more than just an IED to me but counter-IED stuff is still related," Spike added.

"Ms Thornberry is still unconscious," Ed radioed. "Head over to TechSpecs," Ed added. "Find out exactly what she was working on."

"What about the Mr. Thornberry?" Kira wondered.

"His case does sound odd, but you two have seen him. I'll get some plain clothes and unmarked cars to check on him. Any luck with his occupation?" Winnie gave a negative. "Ok Team, good work so far."

It took Jules and Kira another half hour before they reached the headquarters of the firm. Just as they parked, the familiar high pitched noise of a fire alarm rang and dozens of office workers streamed out of the building, many colliding against the two SRU officers. Navigating through the swarm of people, they found security personnel at the doorway. "System indicates fire on twentieth story," the guard shouted. "But it also shows a fault in the water sprinkler system."

"Fire Service and EMS are on their way," Kira confirmed, pressing her ear piece. Suddenly, yet another person collided into Jules. "Ma'am, you can't go back in," the guard instructed. "you have to wait out in the assembly area."

"I have to!" The Lady screamed. "There's a device up there that I need to shut down or it'll explode!"

To be Continued


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks for the all the reviews._

 _I hope I got the police codes correct._

 **TechSpecs Headquarters**

 **Somewhere in Toronto**

"I have to get back in," The woman repeated, "I…"

"Ma'am, SRU, Constables Callaghan and Marlowe," Jules said, flashing her identification. "You are…"

"Lauren Robinson" the lady answered. "It's a prototype device which releases an explosive to mimic IEDs explosions. It's currently unstable and I was about to shut it down when the alarm went off."

"Ok, Ms Robinson, why don't you describe how to reach the device and we…"

"It's not so simple. It's a security locked by card, codes and retina-scan," Thornberry pointed to her eyes. "I have to get back in within the next thirty minutes or there will be a disastrous explosion!"

Jules quickly understood the seriousness of the situation and responded, "Okay, I'll accompany you inside Ms Thornberry. Kira, can you liaise with Fire Services and other EMS? Break, Ed, we've got a 10-33, which could lead to a 10-100. I'm going in." Robinson quickly guided Jules up a flight of stairs and to a special service elevator. As they moved, Lauren asked about the SRU's presence and Jules reprised what they learnt so far. "Oh Kathryn's been hurt? Well she wasn't acting strange lately but the last few days she kept shifting her feet during meetings and taking calls on her personal phone often."

"Right," Jules absorbed this information then as the elevator open she breathed in the air. "Wait, they said there's a fire. I don't smell anything and didn't the alarm just switch off?"

"I don't…" Suddenly shots burst out, striking the woman in the arm. Jules instinctively dragged her to the corner but couldn't raise her MP-5 fast enough as a pair of bullets struck her upper torso, one slightly penetrating her Kevlar vest. "Argh!" She cried, falling and knocking into Lauren.

"Jules?" Kira radioed back, hearing her scream. "Jules, come in." It took Kira several more tries before she heard a faint, "Kira…twentieth floor, middle wing, armed subject…"

"Jules?" Kira asked again but got no reply.

"Ed, I think Jules is down, has been hit," Kira radioed. "I…"

"We're almost there Kira," Ed said, weaved his van in and out of traffic. "Hold it till we're there."

Kira clicked off her radio for a while and looked around. The local division police and other services had contained the rest of the office workers and crowd well back. Should I wait? She thought for a few seconds then checking no one was looking, she readied her weapon and entered the building. Remembering the last message from Jules, Kira used the same service elevator part of the way, then ran up as fast as she could to the twentieth floor. As she entered that level, she peered cautiously until she felt the coast was clear. As she inched forward, she spied the two ladies. "Jules," she knelt down and immediately removed undid her vest. "Damn, I think bullet just grazed your stomach."

"Kira…Ms Robinson," Jules responded weakly and Kira suddenly remembered the SRU code and moved to Lauren. Her injuries weren't as terrible with only slightly grazed by a bullet. Kira immediately applied an antiseptic lotion and bandaged it up. "Don't worry, EMS will fix you up better. Let me..."

"The device…" Lauren spluttered. "I have to disarm device!"

Suddenly, Kira's radio cackled. "Kira, where are you?" Ed asked. "Report."

"Ed, I'm on the…twentieth floor of the building. Jules is injured, the subject slightly injured and there's a device that needs to shut down," Kira responded, forgetting to apologise.

"I need to go now," Lauren Robinson said, getting up. "The clock is ticking."

"Ok, Kira, escort Miss Robinson. I'll be up with Leah shortly." Okay, now you have a huge responsibility, she thought as she followed Robinson to several corridors, checking each corner as she moved. With all employees gone, the building was eerily quiet. Finally, they reached a set of frames. "Stand back," Lauren ordered. "It may look like an open path but there are invisible beams that will give you a sharp electric shock if you aren't careful." She slide two different cards on a nearby panel and punched in two codes before signalling Kira to move ahead. After a few more metres, they reach a translucent set of doors and Lauren turned to another side panel, shifted her head until a short laser beam read her retina and the doors popped open. Suddenly, shots came, just missing the panel.

Instinctively, Kira raised her MP-5 and shifted to the side. "Strategic Response Unit!" She cried with her loudest voice. "You're surrounded!" She lied, "Drop your weapon!"

Two more shots came out from inside, this time closer to Kira, who motioned Lauren to crouch down. "Get out," the deep voice cried. "Or you'll die!"

"Carter?!" Lauren called out, recognising the voice. "What are you doing there and why are you shooting?"

"Lauren, you know damn well. Get away or you die fast."

Kira mouthed a silent 'who is he?' and Lauren whispered to her. Apparently, Carter was a co-worker designed anti-IED equipment and testing them when he fell in to arguments over product variants and his share of profits. The board of directors placed administrative leave but somehow, security forgot to remove his ID from their server. "Mr. Samuelson," Kira began, using his surname. "My name is Kira. Look, I understand your grievances. But there's a device there that…"

More shots came out. "You don't know me! Get out of the building or you'll die!"

Ok, great, nice try, Kira Marlowe, she scolded herself. "Ed, Leah, Spike? Anyone there?" Kira only received static.

"You said there was thirty minutes," she whispered to Lauren. "How much time do we have left?"

"Uh, twelve."

Not great time, Kira thought. "Stay back, don't come in until I clear the area." Or if I manage to get this perpetrator, she thought. She slowly shifted herself inside and crouched down only to receive another shot that barely missed her. Damn, she thought, how many bullets does he have? The interior of the room was lit only with yellow lights and several devices blocked her view. Kira decided against using her MP-5 further and lifted out her Glock 17. Ok, she rolled again to the side and saw the man's shoe. "SRU!" She called again but he only toppled some device in her direction and fired a shot which luckily missed. Kira sprang up and raise her gun at him. "Drop it I said!" She shouted then then came two shots. A bullet sprang out from his Smith & Wesson 5904 but that only struck the edge of her shoulder. The bullet from her Glock him directly in his left lung, blood immediately splattering out.

"Oh my," Kira breathed massaging her left shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Lauren asked, entering.

"Yeah," Kira lied, then she pointed to the device on the table. "Hurry!"

"Oh, wait, oh shit, he sped it up!" She cried, looking at the device. "It's going to blow in two minutes!"

"But you can stop it right?" Kira cried.

"Yeah, ow, hold on," Lauren her own wound and unlocked the device, revealing a mass of wires and copper disks. "I just have to pull away that brass handle there." Lauren tugged several times with all her strength but the handle wouldn't budge. "Damnit," she said. "Officer, why don't you get out here. If you shut the room, the blast could be localised.

"No, come on, let me try," Kira tried her turn with the handle but it still wouldn't move. Sixty second to go… "We need some rod or some kind to dislodge it," Lauren said, sweating profusely.

"I don't…" Suddenly a shot rang out and Kira instinctively pushed Lauren down. "Now you'll both…" the injured man Carter raised his gun at them then dropped to the ground. Just then, Ed and Leah burst into the room and immediately restrained him. "The device!" Kira yelled but then saw Lauren laughing. The last bullet had dislodged the handle of the explosive.

To Be Continued.


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks for the various reviews._

 **Strategic Response Unit Headquarters**

 **Two days later**

Kira let the shower water flow over her despite having already showered twice. As her hair was continuously soaked by the water, her mind recollected the scenes from the previous eve t and the subsequent Special Investigations Unit (SIU). The evacuation, Jules shot at, guiding that lady up to the lab, attempting to negotiate with that quite insane guy, dodging bullets and the multiple attempts to disarm the complex bomb. That was not the worst of it as she sat alone through hours of debriefing by Special Investigations Unit (SIU) officials. More like interrogation, especially with the repetitive 'why did you do that', 'did you consider this', 'why didn't you try' questions. "We'll give you our final report by 1200 tomorrow," the final SIU official, dressed in an all-black, in a Darth Vader-like voice.

She thus stood there with water dripping down her body and the events of the latest mission running through her mind. It was probably this constant recollection and increasing pessimism building up in her than she missed Jules' call. "Morning meeting in ten", Winnie called and only after the third time did she switch off the water.

"O...k," was her soft and stretched answer. Kira however, stood there for another few more minutes before she moved to the female changing room. She slowly eased on her panties and sports bra then spotted her SRU T-shirt. Immediately flashbacks of her Basic Tactical Operations Course where she was screamed at for every wrong move and she was scolded by her instructors for getting her teammates in danger. Then, there was Advanced Tactical Operations Course, where she nearly injured herself thrice in a day. Kira continued to stare at her shirt as she recollected her first day back at the SRU.

"This is the SRU, Constable Marlowe. We don't laze around", "But you just killed a hostage and his hostage taker", "Don't know how to unjamm a C8, Constable?", "Pretty good, let's do that again…again?!...you've got an appointment?" ""You just broke two parts of the SRU motto," Jules began. "Connect and Protect." All the negative comments and criticisms from her training flooded back. I'm useless here, I'm useless here, I'm useless…

"Kira? Kira? Meeting's started. Kira?" Winnie's head popped up from around the corner. "Oh my gosh, Kira, get dressed; you'll catch a cold otherwise."

"I'm useless, I'm useless!" Kira cried out loud now, not looking at her colleague.

"Hey now, not sure what you are shouting at. Don't think yelling is a great way to start the day."

"Useless!" Kira bellowed louder and shifted deeper into the ladies changing room. "Kira, Kira, Kira!" Winnie called again and stepped further in.

"Just leave me alone!" Kira snapped, now turning towards Winnie. "I'm an outsider and useless, leave me the bloody hell alone!"

"'Kay, Okay," Winnie replied with a slightly defeatist tone. "Kira, I thought you are a SRU officer. Get a grip." Winnie heard a loud metallic bang and retreated back out. Kira waited and then pulled over her own long-sleeved shirt and three-quarter tights. Then, she picked up parts of her SRU uniform, curled them up, and started throwing them in the nearby rubbish bin.

"I thought this is where I would find the prettiest and youngest SRU officer," Kira spun around to see Jules, her utility uniform half undone and her hair not clipped. Being the junior Constable, Kira instinctively dropped her clothing and came to attention before blurting, "what the hell are you do here?"

"I thought I'll join you; team meetings are kinda boring, especially with two guys."

"I'm not interested in company. In fact, I'll be out here once I dump this shit." Kira proceeded to pick up her uniform but Jules stepped in front of her. "Move away!" The newest Team One member yelled again.

"Did I touch the wrong button?"

"Back off Officer Callaghan, I'm not a subject and you're not going to negotiate with me."

"Did say that?" Jules continued with her pleasant tone.

"Move away Jules; you know I'm redundant. No, I'm useless, let me get rid of..."

"Those are once-in-a-lifetime items," Jules said calmly, only inching closer to Kira. "Who thinks you are useless?"

"You know I am. SIU knows I am. I screwed up that mission. I'm going to get it so let me leave now!"

"Kira, Kira," Jules indicated for her to sit but the young officer refused. "No one thinks that of you. SIU hasn't even produced its final report. Why don't you…"

"I screwed up big time. In the mission, in my trials, in everything! Let me go!" Kira threw her uniform at Jules and ran further inside the changing room.

"Kira! You're right. I don't want to talk you down and you aren't a hostage taker or subject. You're an SRU officer. You were chosen into Team One. You may have stretched the rules, but you didn't screw up. Every one of us has had their flashpoint: I've been held at gun point, Spike lost Lou to a land mine, Ed faced multiple situations and nearly broken down after facing a disturbed man on a ferry. Even Sergeant Parker, Greg was nearly killed by gas and faced death many times as well. You want to throw in the towel so easily? You didn't even face the prospect of seeing a civilian killed like Raf who then left. You're strong Kira, you're an SRU officer." With that, Jules left.

You're strong Kira, you're an SRU officer, the words echoed through Kira's mind as she sat near the shower stall. No, no, Jules is lying, you can't make it, another voice told her. The debate ran back and forth as she sat on the cold and slightly wet floor. Almost two hours later, Kira finally got up and walked back out. She stared at her crumpled uniform near the bin and gave a long thought. Ok, I'll wear it for the last time, say goodbye to the Team and Winnie and make an application to a less stressful unit. Suddenly, she heard familiar voices from the hallway.

Kira waited until the voices disappeared then stepped out to seat the whole of Team One plus Winnie sitting casually around.

"O..k. Don't bother saying it, I'm marked as irresponsible and caused danger in the SIU report. I'll signed the necessary forms and will be out shortly." She turned towards the reception and…

"Kira…" Ed began.

"Kira…" Spike called again but Kira did not turn around.

"Kira…" Leah called.

"Kira.." Winnie moved but then stopped.

"Kira, it's not what you think," Jules said again with an amazing calm voice. "The SIU report said nothing of what you believe. It didn't say you were irresponsible and…"

"You're ly…" Jules pressed the SIU report into her hands. Trembling, Kira opened it and read

"SRU Team One could have acted more in cohesion to avert a less confrontational situation. Constant Marlowe, despite acting in without calling for senior leadership or coordination, managed to contain the situation…" Kira broke down in tears and slumped down

"Kira, you're a SRU officer, no matter what you think. Kira, you're part of Team One." Jules stretched out her hand.

"I guess this means we're alright," Winnie stated.

"Damn right babe!" Spike said in a joyous tone. "Let's go party! Drinks at the Swan!"

"Yeah, you owe me one Mr. Scarlatti."

"Owe you one? I think that's you Mr. Lane. After those bomb calls," Spike retorted.

"Sergeant Lane..,"

"Why don't you boys and Winnie head out first?" Jules interrupted. "We two need to freshen up and have some girlie time."

Kira gave her Team Leader a hug as the two headed back into the ladies changing room.

The End.

 _Author's note: Will revise the earlier chapters later._


End file.
